


The Harrington Commode

by lizadurds



Series: I may not be Wise [1]
Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizadurds/pseuds/lizadurds
Summary: Part Two of the 'I May Not Be Wise- What if River never died?' Series.
Relationships: Alice Charles/Payton Hobart, River Barkley/Astrid Sloan, River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Series: I may not be Wise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Harrington Commode

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to add a second chapter to the previous fic but I don't know how to do that because I don't know how to use AO3. I also can't figure out how to put it as part of a series. So consider each story as stand alone because I do not have the energy to learn how to use this website. I am also considering that if you are reading this fic it's because you've watched the show so you probably already know exactly what happens. Anways enjoy. I have no idea when the next one is coming lmao

“July 14th 1972. George McGovern had just won the democratic nomination for president of the United States beating Hubert Humphrey, who came within shooting distance of beating Nixon for the presidency four years prior and Nixon’s heavily favoured to win re-election. But running on a platform of ending the war in Vietnam George McGovern’s got a real shot. Now he just has to find a running mate. He asks Ted Kennedy, who says ‘no way’ in fact. Everyone turns him down. Then he asks senator Gaylord Nelson who’s like ‘no thanks but what about Thomas Eagleton’ Nelson’s like ‘Eagleton’s young, he’s liberal but catholic the unions love him he could win you in Missouri’ they’ve gotta pick someone fast. So the campaign asks Eagleton if there’s anything in his background that might embarrass the campaign. Eagleton says ‘no’ so McGovern pulls the trigger. Within says, Rumours start circulating about Eagleton’s health because Eagleton neglected to mention that he’d been hospitalised three times for depression and that his treatment had twice involved ECT-“  
“What’s ECT?” Payton pipes in  
“Electroconvulsive therapy – shock treatment” McAfee answers before continuing “Senator Eagleton says Senator McGovern is 100 percent behind him in his decision to remain in the race for vice president the McGovern campaign was caught totally off guard. McGovern has to play defence. He announces he was behind his running mate, then three days later Eagleton resigns. The democratic ticket then goes on to lose one of the most lopsided presidential contests in American history”  
“So why are you telling me this?” Payton questions  
“Is that rhetorical or are you really asking?” McAfee looks at him like he was from another planet “My point couldn’t be clearer. Beware a VP with secrets Payton. That Andrew kid says Infinity’s faking? That makes her radioactive. And if Andrew is right and this word gets out. This campaign is over. and it won’t just affect this campaign. It will affect every political race we ever try to run”  
“We’re only 5 points down. This race is suddenly winnable. Because we picked her” Payton pipes up  
“That would be undercut when it comes out she’s making the whole thing up so she can get free tickets to cedar point with Lebron James or whatever. You’ll either look stupid or a liar” McAfee explains  
“It’s too dangerous. We should cut her loose” James pipes up  
“Or. We wait. The campaign’s a couple weeks away. Let’s focus on winning” McAfee continues “Then. if we find out she’s faking it. We go from there”

  
Keaton Hobart is in his study browsing through an assortment of antique books when his wife comes in  
“Oh, Hello Darling” he sighs resting a book down on the table “I just received that shipment from library lobe LaRoche in Paris” he explains “Some nice titles”  
“I’m glad it always raises your mood” Georgina smiles  
“Well, you rarely visit me in here” Keaton responds  
“I don’t want to disturb your work that’s all”  
“Oh. You judge the way I choose to lead my life” Keaton states “My father insisted I have a profession. There were options” he explains “Stamps, thoroughbreds, the gardens-“  
“You couldn’t” Georgina interjects “Your hay fever”  
“True, so I chose books” Keaton brushes dust on a particularly old book “One day I will retire and find time to read some of them”  
“Do I seem different to you these last few months?” Georgina questions  
“You do. You stopped pretending to enjoy it when I touch you” Keaton states  
“I know I was never the man of your dreams” Keaton rolls his eyes “But when you agreed to marry me, I accepted that I was getting a woman playing the part of a woman in love with me. but recently. You’ve neglected to even pretend”  
“I don’t want to pretend anymore” Georgina looks at her husband “I’m in love with someone else. The trainer down at our horse stables” she explains  
Keaton gasps “Him?”  
“Darling. Brigitte is a woman” Georgina smiles  
“How did this happen?” he questions  
“We met at the costume gala fundraiser for the zoo” Georgina smiles reminiscing on the first time she had seen the other blonde woman  
“Is this like the others?” Keaton questions “The Brazilian ceramist? the cliff diver? That horrible cartoonist? Because I’ve looked the other way before. Until these fevers passed”  
“No” Georgina says bluntly “I’m in love with her” she insists “I want a divorce” Before she can open her mouth to say anything more, Keaton bolts out of the room, jumping over the maid who is quietly vacuuming the floor, speeds up the stairs, climbs onto an old fashioned little table and jumps out of the multi-storey window.

As McAfee continues to speak Payton’s phone begins to vibrate. He motions for McAfee to be quiet and answers it. Payton runs faster than his feet can carry him through the library and out to his car before violently driving to the hospital. He runs into the hospital room where his brothers were saying something about the possibility of Keaton dying.  
“Your father is in a medically induced coma he has a subdural hematoma in his brain. We won’t know the damage until the swelling goes down” Georgina explains  
“Why the hell would our rather jump off a roof” Luther questions   
“It’s my fault” Georgina insists. “I asked him for a divorce” she says “This is the fourth time somebody’s jumped out of a window when I tried to break up with them” She continues  
“You’re a terrible person” Luther says bluntly  
“Luther- don’t speak to me that way, I know you’re upset but we are a family. And we have to band together now”   
“I don’t want him to die” Martin pipes up from his fathers bedside  
“Neither do I” Georgina responds “He’s the only person in my life whose never been unkind to me”  
“Then why the hell would you want a divorce” Luther snaps  
“Because I was tired of not being surprised, and I was tired of never being able to do anything wrong. And my boredom turned into resentment” Georgina explains  
“Sorry” Payton engulfs his mother in a hug  
“I’m glad you could make it” Luther says sarcastically turning to look at his brother  
“Screw you Luther. Can’t you take a break for one day?” Payton sighs  
“”How about I put you in a bed right next to my father” Luther retorts  
“Hey stop it” Georgina snaps “Boys!” the two begin to slap each other lightly over Keaton’s hospital bed “Boys! You stop that right now!” she yells “This negative energy is not good for your father’s healing” she says quietly  
“Mum I’m going to drop out of the race” Payton turns to his mother “I need to be here with you two as much as I can” and maybe it was a little bit because he couldn’t bare to lose to River  
“No, sweetheart no” Georgina says sympathetically holding her son’s hand “No matter what happens to your father. Your life is his legacy” she says “you’re certainly going to have to make u for whatever hot mess they make of the family name” Georgina turns to her other two sons who were staring at the numerous monitors their father was hooked up to.

“What would you say to students who think this is a waste of a perfectly good Rolls Royce”  
“Well, first of all, Jeremy. This Rolls Royce was totalled six months ago when some joker decided to put sand in the gas tank. And I don’t think you can call it a waste when we are already halfway to our goal of 45 thousand dollars which will go towards the hiring of a full time harassment czar at the school. Every swing of the sledgehammer gets us 250 dollars closer to ending sexual harassment on this campus” Payton turns to look at Infinity who is standing beside him “Are you okay?” he questions worriedly”  
“I’m fine. I just feel a little faint, but it’s okay. I just had one of my treatments so this happens, but thanks” Infinity smiles  
“Thank you Jeremy” Payton smiles  
“Bye thanks” Infinity waves   
“Hey, um. Treatment for what exactly? What kind of cancer is it that you have?” Payton questions  
“My grandma says it’s better that I don’t know the specifics, she thinks it’ll just make it harder” Infinity explains  
“I see” Payton pauses before continuing “ Are you sure you don’t want to skip this event” Payton puts a hand on her arm  
“No I don’t want to skip this event. I want to be here. Because I want to win this election” Infinity insists “People wanna talk to me. and this is the first time in my life I feel like people really see me, and I’ve wanted this my whole life” Infinity explains  
“Okay” Payton smiles “Get over there”  
“Okay” Infinity smiles before walking over to the wrecked vintage car covered in graffiti art, dents and smashed windows  
“But be careful though” Payton calls after her.  
“Payton” James calls out  
“Where have you been?” Payton questions  
“Nothing, uh nowhere. I was just crunching poll numbers” James explains “Is she alright?” James asks referring to Infinity who looks rather weak but is still putting what energy she does have into enjoying the campaign event  
“Yeah, she said she came from a doctors appointment or something” Payton explains  
Infinity drops the sledgehammer onto the car before collapsing to the ground  
“Infinity” Payton calls running over to her “Somebody call an ambulance”  
“Does she have a pulse?” James asks  
“Yeah” Payton responds “Is somebody calling 911?” he asks panicked.

“So you think maybe it was the platelet transplant that made you feel a little lightheaded?” a nurse asks  
“Yeah. Maybe” Infinity responds “I should’ve just taken it easy like my Nana told me” she says “This juice is tasty though”  
“Oh you like that huh?” the nurse smiles  
“Mhmmm I really do” while Infinity and the nurse converse Payton notices Jeremy and James in the background taking photos. He walks over to them  
“What are you doing?” he questions  
“What do you think?” James asks “This is just about the best possible photo op you could dream of” James explains  
“Okay, no. James. I’m not comfortable with this” Payton insists  
“Okay” James shrugs “Don’t be comfortable. I don’t care. You not being comfortable makes this a better photo”  
“I think I’m all out” Infinity shakes the empty juice box while the nurse potters around her. Payton walks back in  
“Hey, Infinity. Do you mind if we take a quick photo? Is that okay?” Payton asks. Infinity just nods  
“My toes feel tingly” Infinity says after Jeremy takes the photo  
“Let’s get this hooked up” the nurse responds. Not a moment later and the emergency department is filled with crashing and commotion  
“Infinity!” Dusty screams knocking over trolley’s desks and paperwork  
“is that your Nana?” the nurse questions  
“Oh my god!” Dusty sighs  
“Mam?” the nurse inquired “Mam you need to calm down” She says using an authoritarian tone  
“What the hell is going on here?” Dusty continues to yell “Who the hell are you anyway?”  
“I’m the ER nurse” the nurse explains “Infinity says she fainted” the nurse continues “We’re going to do some routine bloodwork while we ask some questions”   
“No you’re not taking any blood from this girl” Dusty says adamantly before pulling out every tube cord and needle stuck into Infinity’s forearm “or doing anything of the kind  
“What are you doing?” the nurse questions onlooking profoundly “No mam, do not-“ but Dusty heeds no advice, she continues to remove the medical equipment from Infinity’s arm “I’m gonna call security”  
“okay go put your shoes on” Dusty says “I will not have this little girl poked and prodded. She’s been to the hospital once already today. She spent the whole morning being poked and prodded” Dusty insists “Get up and get in the wheelchair” Dusty turns to Infinity and then back to the nurse “Do you even know what she has?” she questions “Have you talked to her doctors? This is her life. Sometimes. She faints. She also has a raisin allergy. Did somebody give her a raisin” Dusty yells irrationally  
“No Mam-“ the nurse is cut off again  
“Her doctors and I, will handle this” Dusty says “here is the name and number of her full time technician. You wanna try and get me arrested?” Dusty questions “Well that’s just fine. But first you have to talk to him” she says “Okay!” she yells before leaving the hospital.  
Payton walks out of the emergency department and is stopped by Andrew  
“You dumbass” he says “Let me guess? She didn’t want anyone to run any tests on her did she” Andrew continues “I told you she’s faking it” he insists  
“Is that a joint?” Payton questions  
“It helps with my seizures” Andrew explains  
“Oh yes, right. I heard that weed is atuall-“ Payton is cut off by Andrew  
“You dumbass. I don’t get seizures. I have cerebral palsy and I like getting high”  
“Okay” Payton says without a care in the world “SO how do you know all this about Infinity. What makes you so sure?” he asks  
“I’ve been in special ed with her since first grade you ass. I’ve watched her every day for years. Been in love with her for as long as I can remember. when you watch someone that closely for that long you start to notice things, little things no one else does. How she moves how she never can give any details about what she’s sick with. What kind of person doesn’t know what kind of cancer they have?” Andrew asks “And why is it. That she’s always sicker when she comes back from the hospital than she was the day before”  
“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Payton questions  
“A, I’m telling you right now. And B, I did tell people. I told the special ed teacher, and the assistant principal. But they didn’t believe me” Andrew explains “they gave me two weeks detention for bullying, which is insane”  
“SO what should I do?” Payton asks  
“Follow the bloodwork” Andrew says ominously leaving Payton alone

“River and Skye are really turning people off” James says looking down at his computer  
“We’ve outflanked them in workplace harassment, an issue that should’ve been theirs for the taking, now they’re panicking” McAfee explains   
“Latest tracking poll has us within the margin of error” James reads off his surface pro  
“I want us to remember this moment” Payton starts “we bounced back ten points in a week because people see us getting real results. While the other side is passing out flyers for a full time faculty member we are up in the polls because we’re walking the walk” Payton says proudly “Alright, close your laptops, turn off your phones, I want to say something to the room. Follow me” he says ushering James and McAfee into a small section of the library filled with nothing but high shelves of nonfiction books. Not a person in sight  
“Alright” Payton pauses “It’s about Infinity. Andrew told me something. He’s told two teachers that he thought Infinity was faking her illnesses”   
“Balls” McAfee whispers  
“what did they do about it?” James questions  
“Nothing. Except go after him to shut him up” Payton explains “Now obviously there is no proof but we don’t know who’s heard what”  
“No. we’re not doing this. You’re gonna leave this alone” James scoffed  
“I’m not just gonna bury my head in the sand” Payton exclaims  
“That’s exactly what you’re gonna do. And you’re not gonna talk to physically challenged or whatever Andrew again” James insists  
“James is right. If it is true you need plausible deniability” McAfee indicates  
“We just need to get through the next three weeks” James nods “Who knows who this kid Andrew is or what he’s after. He could be a plant in River’s campaign to try and sabotage us”  
“I don’t think River’s like that”  
“It’s real simple. Just stop asking questions” James spits

Payton is walking up to Dusty’s front door when he sees a shadow in the upstairs window. Dusty shaving Infinity’s head with a razor blade. He quickly looks back down at his own footsteps and walks up to the door equipped with a white moth orchid in his hand. he rings the doorbell and steps off the doorstep.  
“Hello Payton. How nice of you to come” Dusty opens the door and invites him in “Ooh, and flowers, that’s just too much” she smiles before disappearing leaving Infinity and Payton alone in the lounge room  
“Nana and I have been everywhere” she says staring at the multitude of photos on the wall  
“That’s us at Disneyland” she points to a frame “That’s the finale of American idol where I got to meet Randy Jackson, he is So nice. Did you know he’s the bassist for journey. Can you believe it? I had no idea”  
“Yeah neither did I” Payton interjects. “Who’s that? Is that your dad?” he questions pointing to a photo of Infinity, Dusty and a young man to the left  
“No. that’s ray the technician. He works at the hospital. My Nana and Ray are really close. He does all of my treatments, and when I’m too sick to go to the hospital, he’ll come to the house or wherever I am” Infinity explains  
“So he goes on trips with you?” Payton questions  
“Sometimes” Infinity shrugs “Like that right there? That’s us at Bush Gardens with a camel”  
“Infinity. Come help Nana set the table” Dusty calls from the other room  
“Baloney cups?” Infinity exclaims excitedly  
“Well now don’t you go judging us, I know this isn’t what you have for dinner over on your side of town” Dusty turns to Payton  
“Oh no this looks great” Payton smiles  
“Hey honey, be careful. It’s hot as lava. You’re gonna burn the top of your mouth. Blow on it first okay?” Dusty looks at Infinity “So how’s the election going” Dusty questions  
“It’s good as a matter of fact. Yeah we are within a few points and we definitely have momentum so I like out chances” Payton smiles  
“I’m so excited” Infinity says pushing a mouthful of potatoes into her mouth  
“Yes. It’s very exciting” he says  
Moments later Dusty asks “so, what’s in it for us?”  
“Excuse me” Payton almost spits out his mash potato  
“Well, uh, if Infinity really goes out there and gets the vote, and you know, we win the election” Payton says uncomfortably  
“What do we get out of it?” Dusty asks again “She really loves boats” Dusty chuckles “Specifically those Disney themed cruises right?” Dusty explains “Yeah they’re accessible and so much fun-“ Dusty notices Infinity’s hand reaching over the side of her face “What the hell is wrong with you?” she questions “you don’t reach over someone’s plate. You ask it to be passed”  
“May I have it passed?” Infinity questions nervously  
“Of course you can have it passed”  
“So you’re asking if I would pay for a Disney cruise?” Payton questions  
“Well basically, yeah” Dusty shrugs  
“Nana” Infinity pipes in  
“What?” Dusty questions  
“You’re embarrassing me” She blushes pulling the sleeves on her purple jumper down  
“Come on. I mean he’s a wealthy kid” Dusty says “I’m sure his family gives away millions every year in charity right? So how is this any different?”  
“Well Ms Jackson, Infinity.” Payton pauses “You can absolutely count on that trip if we win this election” Payton smiles the two women erupt in happiness and Dusty hands Payton another Baloney cup.  
“That’s really wonderful” Dusty smiles  
“May I be excused for one minute?” Infinity questions “I’m sorry is that okay?”  
“Alright go on” Dusty rolls her eyes  
“Okay thank you” Infinity makes her way upstairs and sees Ricardo hanging out of her bedroom window “What are you doing here?” She bites  
“Whose car is in your driveway?” he questions  
“Shhh. It’s Payton. The kid whose running for school president remember?”  
“Is he trying to get in your pants?” Ricardo questions  
“No of course not. Gross no. just please be quiet” Infinity grimaces  
“You make me so horny” Ricardo tries to kiss her “I want to have sex with you right now”  
“I can’t we are in the middle of dinner” Infinity explains pushing him away  
“It’ll just take a second” Ricardo tries to kiss her again  
“Fine. You can touch my boobs over my shirt but don’t make a mess. You have three minutes”  
“I see. So it sounds like you’ve travelled pretty extensively throughout Florida”  
“I mean yeah, we’ve been to the panhandle and the gulf coast, central Florida-“ Dusty is cut off by Payton  
“I’m sorry Ms Jackson. But there’s something that has come to my attention that I need to address” Payton starts “It’s about Infinity. I’ve heard a rumour about her” He explains  
“About my Infinity?” Dusty questions  
“Yes Mam, uh. A boy at school told me that Infinity has been uh faking her illnesses. Presumably for monetary gain” He says  
“Who told you that?” She questions “Wait, wait. I bet it was that little pissant Andrew right? Well let me tell you something about him. I caught him masturbating in front of my granddaughter. You see I did a bit of reporting myself. I called the school about him”  
“I see. I had not heard that” Payton defends  
“How dare you, come into my home and accuse my granddaughter” Dusty yells  
“OH. No mam, I’m not accusing Infinity of anything. I simply wanted to-“ Payton is cut off by Dusty  
“Oh the hell you are” She hissed “You come waltzing in here with that ridiculous sweater, that fancy hair. You have no right to treat us like that” Dusty slams her fists on the table  
“Mam I am very sorry. I shouldn’t have even brought it up” Payton raises his hands in defence  
“Do you have any idea what I’ve been through with her? I have not slept for more than 15 mnutes at a stretch since she was born! Do you have any idea what that’s like?” Infinity nervously comes down the stairs shaking with fear “Every night I wake up in the middle of the night, I go running into her room to make sure that she’s still breathing. That the good lord hasn’t taken her away from me. You don’t believe me? here” Dusty slams a box of papers down on the table “Here are her medical records. For the last five years. Go ahead. Read em son of a bitch. Go ahead and read them” She yells “You’re smart. You’re rich. You should get through em pretty quick”  
“Ms Jackson I am so sorry I upset you. I think I should probably go now” Payton’s voice quakes  
“You’re using her. You are using her for your own purposes. And shame on you. You should have defended her. Shame on you” she exclaims  
“I’m very sorry. But I do have to go now, okay?”  
“What? no wait here take some of these”   
“Nana” Infinity warns  
“Take some of these!” Dusty screams “Take em with you” she yells “you can stick them up all over town so the rumours will stop” she continues to go off as Payton tries to leave” Take em you stupid son of a bitch”

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Mrs Hobart” the attorney sat at a desk surrounded by paperwork  
“Well you made it sound awfully urgent. I imagine it’s something to do with Mr Hobart being in the hospital?” Georgina questions  
“Mr Hobart’s will is very clear that in the event he is incapacitated, you, his wife, have power of attorney, however-“  
“You are not his wife anymore” Luther snarks  
“Boys, can we have this discussion without lawyers present?” Georgina asks  
“You told dad you wanted a divorce before he jumped” Luther continues “Lupe says you’ve been living out of the house for a month now”  
“Mum what are they talking about?” Payton questions  
“It is our opinion that if the facts were brought before a judge. He would find that, for legal purposes. Your behavior would constitute a legal separation from your husband, which would initiate the cause in your prenuptial agreement. Which states that if you were to leave Mr Hobart for another person-“ the attorney is once again cut off by Martin   
“You get nothing. Which means you get nothing either you pasty nugget”  
“Martin, you’ve been awfully quiet. Is this what you want?” Georgina questions  
“Isn’t this what you want?” Martin questions ominously “To be able to just disappear with him and never see us again?”  
“Mum. Don’t say another word until we find counsel” Payton says “You get ready for the fight of your lives” Payton bites  
“It’s true” Georgina says “Everything they’re saying is right. I am in love with someone else. And I asked your father for a divorce. And I agreed to that clause in the prenup. It seemed fair at the time” Georgina shrugged “Never could I have imagined falling in love with someone else. I had given up on love by the time I said yes to marrying him” She says voice drifting off into her own words  
“Mum don’t do this” Payton shakes his head  
“I love you boys. I nursed you on my own breasts, one on each side. No nanny. I bathed you every night. I know our relationship is flawed. And I’m to blame. A mother should open her heart to her children. Not make them fight their way in. but I do care. Please don’t punish your little brother for my sins” Georgina says clutching Payton’s hand

Payton is walking through his own house book in hand when he feels something hit his back. He turns to reveal his two brothers  
“You’re gonna have to move out ya know” Luther grins  
“If you said to me right now ‘let’s start fresh. Let’s be the men of this family together. Let’s carry on the name. honour of our father for the future of this great house’ then I would forgive everything. If I can do that after all the tortures that you two have put me through, can’t you?” Payton sighs  
“Have you ever heard of Pangenesis?” Martin questions  
“No” Payton replies  
“Hippocrates believed that there are tiny body parts that moved through a persons blood into their genitals and passed along to their offspring. Bloodlines” Martin continues  
“Jesus” Payton rolls his eyes  
“powerful bonds between parents and children, laws are passed to protect them. That’s how important the true line of descent has been to western culture” Martin says smugly  
“Yes. And those same theories were used by eugenicist to institutionalise racism” Payton retorts  
“Well, you don’t belong here” Martin stands up in defence “You’re not one of us. And you never will be”  
“I know I’m an outsider alright. That’s why I appreciate it all so much. That’s why I go to mum’s charity functions and visit antique stores to see if I can find some lost volume for dad. It’s why I’ve been trying to elevate out family name by becoming president. And it’s why I’ve been by our father’s bedside holding his hand and praying for him” Payton explains  
“It’s a little late for ass kissing bro” Martin laughs  
“Yeah see um. That’s where you’re wrong bro. Dad is improving. The doctor said it’s a miracle. He’s still in a coma but his brainwaves are normalising. His feet are responsive to sharp touch. So. He’s gonna wake up. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week. But eventually. And then mum and I are gonna tell him how you’ve acted and well. All the bloodlines in the world won’t be able to save you”

“Ray the technician’s full name is Ray Callawalich” McAfee starts “H’s been working at the lab at the children’s hospital for the last six years which as far as I can tell is the longest he’s held down any job. Though he owes them his loyalty because they seem unperturbed by the fact that he was arrested for wire fraud in the late 90s and never charged”  
“Wire fraud?” Payton questions  
“it gets grosser. He has all of four friends on Facebook, two are Infinity and her grandmother. The other two are Legoland and Mrs fields cookies” she continues “And he posted eight hours ago that he’s quote ‘excited’ but he misspelled excited ‘to go to Atlantis’ misspelled Atlantis ‘with my dear fiend Infinity and her grandmother’ end quote and he tried tagging Infinity but he ended up tagging an Infinity SUV in the background”  
“What’s Atlantis?” Payton questions  
“Wait are you serious?” McAfee questions before a moment of realisation “Oh, of course, you’re too rich. It’s amazing. It’s the best resort ever. That is if you like waterslides. But come on, I mean they have this waterslide that goes underwater with like sharks and stuff, anyway don’t you think it’s weird that this dim-witted lab technician would be like best friends with a patient at his hospital?” McAfee questions  
“You have a theory?” Payton questions  
“Munchausen by proxy. She’s making Infinity sick”  
“Oh come on” Payton sighs  
“Grandmother’s on the take and co-opted a dim-witted lab technician bribing him with vacations and cruises and god knows what else so she can tinker with Infinity’s medical records”  
“This seems impossible to prove” Payton ponders  
“It’s totally possible to prove” McAfee says confidently “We host a blood drive, get a sample, test it independently-Don’t look at me like that” McAfee sighs “We’ll make it a campaign event. A statement saying that ignorance about HIV has no place in our society and that anyone at our school who wants to can donate blood, including gays and Haitians. I’ll set it up it’ll be a slam dunk”  
“There aren’t any Haitians at this school” Payton says unsure  
“There’s one. Pierre” McAfee reminds him “We’ll nail down the gay vote and the Haitian vote”  
“Literally the Haitian Vote”  
“That’s right” McAfee nods “One more thing. We don’t tell James about the blood drive”  
“Why not?” Payton questions  
“He’s real trigger happy about dumping Infinity. This might send him over the edge. He’d probably end up firing her himself, maybe this could be nothing. Maybe this guys just a wall eyed creep who likes hanging out with teenagers and their grandmother’s at theme parks and it ends there. Until we know for sure. We keep this between us okay?” McAfee explains  
“Okay”

“I’ve tried to give blood in the past but I’ve been told that I can’t because every year my family travels to port-au-prince and Haiti is a malaria zone. Which I think is a lie. The real reason is ignorance, xenophobia and AIDS hysteria” Pierre explains laying back in a clinic chair “and for Payton to notice something like that, I think if this is the attention to detail he’ll show as president he has a shot at leading one of the most meaningful student governments in the history of this school”  
“I just got your text. What is this?” River questions  
“It’s bad is what it is” Astrid says “Why aren’t you doing stuff like this  
“I just think Payton really needs this” River watches Infinity walk into the blood drive smiling to everyone with bright excitement. Payton settles Infinity into a chair and River watches James pull Payton and McAfee away with force  
“I’m gonna try not to make a scene, but we might want to have a discussion outside” He bites  
“James calm down-” McAfee starts but is cut off by James  
“Shut your cake hole Mcafee”  
“James!” Payton bites defending his friend  
“You organised this whole thing behind my back didn’t you” James says clearly hurt by Payton and McAfee’s actions “That is a profound breach of our relationship” He continues “Payton do not do this. This is something you do not want to know. Whatever is going on with her. This hinges on you not knowing about it” James explains   
“Wow James, this pet band audition must be really stressing you out” McAfee bites  
“Screw you!” James exclaims  
“No. Screw you” McAfee retorts “We are gonna get a sample of her blood, send it to a lab and measure her blood proteins, run a CBC and a tumour marker test. If she has cancer. One of the tests will flag it” McAfee explains  
“Payton. I’m telling you if she’s faking it. It’s gonna get out” James turns to face his other friend  
“The only people that will see the results are the three of us, and I trust both of you 100 percent. I need to know James” Payton insists

Payton and River sat at the piano playing softly. When they stop Payton looks up at River and says “Thank you for encouraging me to keep playing the piano”  
“Music gives us permission to feel. You need that. More than most” River explains “I like what you’re doing with your campaign. It’s very positive. It’s important that it stays that way. People need something to believe in”  
“You’re something to believe in” Payton shrugs  
“But I don’t think I’d make a very good president”  
“Sometimes I think the positivity may just be a means to an end” Payton says abruptly “I don’t know yet. If I’m a good person”  
“You don’t have to be a good president. You just have to do good things”  
After a notable silence Payton’s voice shakes “Same time tomorrow?” River smiles and nods before a housemaid knocks on Payton’s door opening it almost immediately  
“Mr Payton? There are two gentlemen here to see you. I put them in the patio with snacks and mineral water” She closes the door behind her as she leaves  
“I think that’s my cue to go” River says  
“I don’t even know who it would be” He says surprised

The Harvard admissions head hands Payton a piece of paper across the glass outdoor setting. Payton nervously picks it up wishing River had stayed so he wouldn’t have to face this alone. “I’ve been accepted” Payton smiles  
“Enjoy the moment Payton” he says  
Payton lost for words nervously chuckles out “I-I will. I am I uh have to call my mother” he laughs before becoming deadly serious “I’m sorry. I don’t understand. How did I get off the waitlist?” he questions “Have people that got in, they dropped out or-“  
“No” he says firmly “Are you familiar with the Slavic languages department?” he questions “Russian, Ukrainian, Bulgarian for example, are going to be an area of value for our graduates in the near future” he explains “and that’s where you come in. an extended department is not an inexpensive undertaking. We need to hire staff, create new software, curriculum, uh build a new facility”  
“I see” Payton nods smirking “So you would like me to pay for that as a price of my admission?” Payton questions  
“Well your family” Payton shrugs “We assume they’re still in charge of all funds. They’ve been extremely generous in the past. Your brothers were not nearly the applicants you are”  
“Gentlemen, I’m sorry. I can’t do that. I need to be accepted based on my merits” Payton politely declines  
“This is not the first time this sort of thing has been done” he reassures Payton  
“No. I know. Right? Everyone knows. When you arrive on campus with the same last name as one of the buildings, people can do the math”  
“Well, if the notoriety is a problem, we can make the donation anonymous”  
“No, that only works if you live a life without distinction. I’m going to be running for president, this will be weaponised against me. Payton Hobart wasn’t get enough then and he’s not good enough now”  
“You have a week to reconsider. You’re not the only applicant on the waitlist with money. Just the one with the most of it” the man turns to leave before coming bak “Are these just cashews?” he questions pointing to the bowl of nuts  
“Just cashews” Payton nods before the man once again walks away  
“I’m allergic to tree nuts so”

“Shouldn’t we be in disguise?” Martin whispers to Luther as they walk down the hallway into their father’s room  
“Oh my god. We are supposed to be seen” Luther responds “If we snuck in disguise they’d suspect that we murdered him”  
“But I thought we were murdering him?” Martin asks  
“God. We are murdering him. What is wrong with you” Luther groans  
“I’m sorry. I’ve never committed particide before” Martin retorts. A nurse at a check in desk tries to talk to them but they continue walking into their father’s hospital room  
“What do you feel?” Luther questions  
“About him?” Martin asks  
“Yes. What do you feel about our father? Do you love him?” Luther questions  
“I mean, I always cared that he loved me. Is that the same thing?” Martin asks  
“I love him” Luther states “I don’t respect him though. He’s weak” Luther says “Whose gonna hold the pillow?” he questions  
“I will. I don’t mind” Martin shrugs  
“Thanks” Luther responds as Martin leans over him to pick up the pillow that was laying underneath his father’s head “I’m suddenly feeling weird about this though, ya know, Killing our own father” Luther explains  
“Stop” Martin says “This is our only chance, our only opportunity to hav everything. If he wakes up, mum and Payton are gonna ruin it all for us” He explains ”Did you listen to the menedez brother’s 911 tapes like I asked you to?” Martin questions  
“Yeah” Luther responds  
“Okay” Martin nods “So when we get the nurse to let her know dad isn’t breathing. You cannot act too hysterical”   
“Why do you think you have to boss me around like I don’t know what I’m doing?” Luther questions “I’m your older brother”  
“By 47 seconds” Martin scoffs “Sorry if I want everything to go perfectly okay?”  
“You’re acting like I don’t” Luther admits  
“You’re not a very detail oriented person. It’s just a fact” Martin shrugs.  
Luther sighs in response before opening his mouth to speak “I guess I would appreciate it if you were a little gentler when giving me advice” he explains  
“Okay. I’m sorry” Martin says (Martin white Luther stripes)  
“Hello boys” Keaton pipes up 

  
“Is there a new chef?” Keaton asks sitting across a long dining table from his wife munching on his dinner  
“I don’t think so” Georgina responds  
“Because these sprouts are more savoury than usual. I wonder if that blow to my head has affected my taste buds”  
“The doctors say there shouldn’t be any long term adverse effects aside from a possible slight limp” Georgina explains  
“Well I find that limps give a man a certain distinction and worldliness” Keaton says  
“Totally, they’re super sexy” Georgina says biting into her food “mhm” she says appreciating her dinner  
“I misjudged Payton” Keaton starts “It was so shocking to wake up from my coma and to see him there at my bedside. He was reading verses from chapter three of remembrance of things past In that moment when all I could feel was gratitude for the gift that is life. I saw him sitting there alone, performing this simple loving gesture and I knew I had been wrong about him all this time” Keaton let out a light chuckle “He tried telling me abut how Martin and Luther had behaved during my coma but I didn’t believe him. How could I? my own sons. So he hatched a plan to prove it to me. He laid the trap with the boys, the hopes of my recovery would be the bait. I was awake the entire time they were in my room, coldly discussing murdering me. it broke my heart” Georgina sighs listening to Keaton’s story “You’re upset” he says “My goodness. Well of course you would be. Our sons tried to murder me”  
“Honestly? That’s not what’s bumming me out” Georgina shakes her head “Patricide is so on brand for the twins I don’t think they would have been able to go through with it. Martin certainly wouldn’t have been able to” Georgina says “It’s Payton, that kind of duplicity. It’s a terrible quality in a man”  
“Payton saved me, and I’m gonna make sure he’s repaid. But I have conditions, you will have to end it with Brigitte” Keaton says  
“No” Georgina says desperately  
“I couldn’t stand having someone else have something over me when it comes to you” Keaton explains  
“What about Payton? I love him” Georgina says taken aback  
“I know, which is why I know that the only way I will ever get you to go back to pretending with me, is to assure you that if you do. I will do everything in my power to make all of Payton’s dreams come true” Keaton says

  
“We’ve come up with a plan for making amends” Luther says (Luther Stripes Martin Blue)  
“on hunded hours of community service” Martin continues  
“I’ve made my decision” Keaton shakes his head “I’m leaving everything to Payton and your mother. You two are out”  
“I’m gonna kill you” Martin says before coming at Payton. A man tackles Martin to the ground before lifting him up. Martin brushes himself off before Keaton speaks  
“I have informed Harvard that I will no longer be paying your tuition, if you want to remain there I’m sure there is a work study program” Keaton explains  
“Are you saying we’re not getting anything?” Luther questions  
“No. I’ve decided to give you one thing of my own. The Harrington commode. It only gives me bad memories now” Keaton explains as two men bring out the cabinet  
“We have to pay taxes on the value of it. You’re sending us off into debt” Martin retorts  
“I know” Keaton shrugs “Congratulations son. you are the heir to my fortune and my heart” Keaton turns to Payton.

  
“Are you fucking serious” Brigette yells  
“I’m as sad about this as you are” Georgina says calmly  
“You’ve ruined love for me” she says sadly  
“I know” Georgina smiles sympathetically “Gotta stop doing that to people” She says more to herself “Bridgette. Don’t throw yourself out of a window” Georgina warns before riding back to the stables where she is met by her son  
“If you want to ride away with her you know I’ll support you” Payton looks at his mother  
“I made a promise. I’m going to keep it” she responds sighing “Your ambition frightens me” she says

“You’re late” Payton says to James as he walks into the library  
“What are you talking about? You said 4pm. I’m right on time” James looks at his friend puzzled  
“You’re always ten minutes early, which means for you. Right on time. Is late” Payton explains  
“Well sorry I had to pee” James rolls his eyes “I’ll look into a catheter so this long national nightmare of my occasional need to urinate can finally be over”  
“You have the results?” Payton questions as soon as McAfee appears   
“Alright can I just say something?” James questions “Even though you’re going to ignore me despite knowing I’m right, because I’ve suddenly become the villain and the object of your suspicion and what will make us win this race…. Can we please consider not opening that?” James pleads “If we open that, there’s no going back, everything changes forever” he says  
Payton thinks to himself for a moment, almost as though he was considering James’ option but then he says “Open it” McAfee tears the yellow envelope open in her hands pulling out the pristine white piece of paper  
“Her levels are 100% normal” She says  
“Jesus” James says as Payton sighs  
“Infinity doesn’t have a single cancer cell in her body” McAfee says  
“So, just gonna ask the obvious question: What are you gonna do now” James says


End file.
